Question: Convert $10\ \dfrac{1}{18}$ to an improper fraction.
${10}\ {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $18$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{18}{18} = {\dfrac{180}{18}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{180}{18}} + {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{180}{18}} + {\dfrac{1}{18}} = \dfrac{181}{18}$